Harry's White Light
by Gamer95
Summary: While directing a film in Little Whinging, White stumbles upon something horrible. After saving a little boy from his abusive caretaker, she finds a role for him...in her heart. Replaced first chapter, now made alongside SpeedGamerDTS
1. Chapter 1

A movie was being filmed in Little Whinging. The head of the company, White, wanted to have her actors to have an authentic experience in their film, so she had the set moved down to the town. It had heavily snowed by the time they arrived, as well. This was perfect for the film they were trying to make.

White surveyed the set with a smile. Things had been going well today...Now she had to tackle the part she dreaded: getting the Primeape she had on set to cooperate.

Primeape was a short Pokémon that was covered in tan fur, all you could see of its face was its eyes, always set in an angry glare, and a cute pink pig nose. Its arms and legs were brown with black wrist and leg straps on each leg and arm. The pig monkey Pokemon was refusing to get into its outfit.

The fighting Pokémon was known for its anger and White had never enjoyed working with the ever angry Pokémon. It had caused problems for almost all the times it was on set hurting both her actors, and some of the other Pokémon. Yet she was determined to have the Primeape in their film.

She slowly approached the pig monkey Pokémon and gave it a small smile. "Hello Primeape." She spoke softly. "You understand what you're doing in your scene?"

The pig monkey crossed its arms and nodded. It had been trying to keep its temper in check, because White was kind to it. The head of the company smiled. "Good." She said, extending her hand. "Come on. It's time." Primeape grabbed her hand and allowed itself to be led to the stage.

The scene was that the lead actress was lost in a canyon, provided by a green screen and interior decorating, and was to be attacked by an enraged Primeape, only to be rescued by the male protagonist.

The scene went well enough at first. The actress played the part of lost woman well, and Primeape at first was able to keep its temper in check. But then the actress accidentally poked it in the eye during the scuffle.

"Uh-oh..." White whimpered as a tick mark appeared on the pig monkey's head. The ape let out a bellow of anger before grabbing the lead actress by the legs.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SOOOO SORRY!" She pleaded. But the enraged Pokemon wasn't listening. It spun her around and then threw her.

White's eyes widened as the actress came her way. She grunted as the young woman slammed into her stomach. The actress collapsed to the ground, eyes swirling dizzily as she lay on her back. White, meanwhile, was sent flying through the door of the building, creating a hole in the shape of her body. She screamed as she rocketed towards a large snow pile.

White impacted the pile sending snow flying in every direction. It was silent for a few moments before she slowly emerged from the pile snow on top of her head and her eyes twitching. "Why is it when it gets mad, I'm the one getting thrown out?!" she asked herself as she stood up and dusted herself off. She grabbed her hat off her head and tipped it over letting the snow fall from it. How it got in her hat in the first place? Arceus knows!

She let out a grunt as she placed it back on her now slightly messy brown hair and looked around to see how far she flew. She saw the building and let out a soft sigh of relief. Not too far this time!

She smiled softly and started to walk back into the set, as she did she saw the Primape looking down at the ground shamefully. An eyepatch covering its poked eye. She walked over to it and bent down so she was eye level. "You cool now?" she asked.

The Pokémon looked up at her and nodded. White smiled as she patted the Pokémon on the head. "Just get through this one scene and I'll let you wear my hat" she whispered with a wink.

Primeapes one eyes shone brightly and nodded its head even faster. White giggled and patted its head again before looked over to the still dizzy actress. She let out a soft sigh but smiled and waved at them. "Take five."

The actress and the nurse nodded as the nurse lead the actress away further back. White just shook her head and looked back at the Pokémon who was avoiding her gaze. "Try not to throw them next time. I need those actors." She said exasperated but with a small grin.

The pig monkey nodded slowly. Before walking away to get a snack before the next shoot. White just sighed and grabbed her scarf. She was still cold from the snow she landed in. She wrapped it around her and sighed at the warmth but paused as she felt the scarf moving.

She blinked and slowly looked down at her scarf to see it was purple and it was scalier then her normal scarf.

Hisss (

White's eyes slowly grew wide as she turned her head to the side to come face to face with the purple head and yellow eyes of an Ekans.

Hisss

The two stared at each other for a moment, brown stared into yellow, and all white could do…was scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Ekans screamed as well, startled by her reaction. Unfortunately for White, it tightened its grip around her neck due to the panic it felt at that moment. The woman's face turned blue, and she tried to pry it off, running around in a panic as she struggled with the snake Pokemon. Luckily for her, the Ekans caught on quickly and let go, slithering off with an apologetic look on its face. Unfortunately for White, she had run back outside in her panic. As soon as the Ekans let go, she slipped on a patch of ice and stumbled towards a large snow pile. She slammed into it facefirst, getting her upper body buried with her butt sticking awkwardly in the air.

All you could see is the poor girl's legs swing frantically in the air her waist moving from side to side to try and wiggle her way out. An obese man passed her blinked at the frantically swinging legs, scoffed and walked away with a scowl mumbling "Tourists" as he passed.

Thankfully for her she felt something strong and scaly grab her leg and pulled her out. When she was out of the snow she took a huge gasp of air and started to cough. Her usual tan skin a little blue.

She looked around and saw Amanda the Serperior giving her a flat look its tail wrapped around her leg. This graceful grass type Pokémon was a friend of White's. It has been with her after the trainer N let her go. So she decided to follow White on her journey much to her confusion. Eventually they became friends.

She lunged at the grass type and engulfed it in a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank You! Thank You!" White said with great adoration.

The Pokemon rolled its eyes and with her tail grabbed the girls cap and placed it back on her head.

"You're a life saver!" White shouted. She then shivered as the cold wind nipped at her exposed skin.

She covered stepped back into the building, huddling closely to the large snake Pokemon for warmth as it led her back inside. "Okay..." White said, crossing her arms. "If one more thing happens, I'm calling it off for the day..."

"Ma'am, we got the Muk you wanted for scene 34." One of her workers said, approaching her and holding up a Pokeball.

"Oh, great! Let's see it!" She said with a smile. The Pokeball was tossed up and the Muk was released, looking around curiously. "Oh, wow...He's a big one." She said, studying her new actor. Indeed, unlike most Muk, this one was actually even bigger than her beloved Serperior. She approached it. "Hello, Muk!" She said cheerfully.

"NO! DON'T GET TOO CLOSE! HE'S A HUGGER!"

"OH NO-" Her response was muffled as the large sludge monster let out a happy grunt and wrapped its arms around her, engulfing her in a squishy hug. However, the large Pokemon looked confused when its new friend vanished.

"Muk...?" It said, looking around. The large Pokemon began turning its body around, looking for White. Amanda stared flatly at it, but her eyes widened and she put her tail to her mouth to hide her laughter. The only thing visible of her trainer from the sludge Pokemon was her butt.

"MUK RETURN!"

The worker quickly called the Muk back into the poke ball and rushed over to White. "Ma'am! Are you alright?!" he asked. White was shivering in the fetal position her eyes impossibly wide as she stared at nothing for a moment, mumbling incoherently.

The worker and Amanda gave each other a look before the worker started to shake White. "Um…ma'am?" he asked Hesitantly.

White blinked a few times staring into the workers eyes out of focus before shaking her head. "I think we can call it a day." She said softly.

The worker nodded slowly before walking away to let the cast know.

Amanda gave her friend and amused look as she helped the poor girl up. White gave the snake Pokemon a mild glare. "Yeah laugh it up." She mumbled as she stood up. "I am never getting near one of those again." She shivered.

Amanda tried to hold back a smirk but failed as it patted her friends back for sympathy. White sniffed her hat and gagged, her face turning green. "I'm going back to the hotel and into a warm shower." She said with a grimace.

Amanda raised an eyebrow at her and White groaned. "I know I need to buy new clothes. Don't remind me of that. I liked this shirt and hat!" she wined.

Amanda rolled her eyes and taped the button of her poke ball and returned to it in a flash of red light.

And so, White returned to her hotel, relieved to be free for the day. She took a shower and put her clothes in the washing machine, hat included.

Once that was done, she sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "...I'm bored." She said out loud to herself. She looked outside. 'Hmm...I don't think I've really taken the time to really look around the town...' She mused. She smiled. 'I think I'll go for a walk.'

Slipping on her traditional outfit, thankful the washing machine had washed off the horrible stench Muk had left behind, she made her way out the doors of the hotel.

Looking around, she smiled as she studied the environment. 'This really is a beautiful city.' She thought. Then she grinned. 'I want to explore as much of it as I can today!'

White explored the snow covered streets passing by pleasant people who smiled at the young girl. She stopped by a few shops and bought some gifts for her friends back home, and chatted with some fans that recognized her. The day was soon turning into night as the sun was setting. White decided to walk down one last street before returning to the hotel.

She looked up at the road sign that read "Private Drive." and smiled. 'Private, huh?' she walked down the street and she discovered to her shock and slight amusement that all the houses looked the same. "Not very private if everything looks the same, dose it?" she asked herself.

Fate did not seem to enjoy her joke as she slipped on a patch of ice. She yelped and fell face first into a freshly shoveled snow pile. Her bum sticking in the air and her legs flailing.

Oddly enough the same obese man from earlier was walking down the sidewalk and his eyes widened at the sight of the girl's lower half. The man looked like a mix between a Snorlax and a Primape in a suit. He gazed at the girl and scoffed before walking past the poor girl and into the house. A Number Four, Private Drive.

"HLP!" White yelled out. "HLP MEEEE!" Her voice was muffled heavily by the snow she was trapped in. After a few moments, she pressed her feet against the ground and yanked herself free with a loud gasp, landing on her butt in the snow. "Ugh...The universe really has it out for me today..."

Suddenly, she heard what sounded like yelling from one of the houses. Blinking, she hid behind a bush, watching the house closely. Somehow she got a bad feeling...

"...Out! Out with you!" The obese man from earlier opened the door. White was shocked when she saw him shove the tiniest child she had ever seen in her life out the door. He looked to be badly injured, and he was rail thin...And he had NOTHING to wear that was proper for the weather! Well...Okay, neither did she, but she had managed to grow accustomed to the cold on her journey with Black! This child would freeze to death out here! "Can't even do chores properly...Worthless freak..." The man spat, slamming the door behind him.

White watched with wide horrified eyes as the child just laid there on the cold ground not moving. She moved from behind her bush and slowly approached the young boy. What she saw horrified her.

The child was bleeding! Acting quickly White pulled off her scarf -the real one this time- gently picking the child up in her arms and wrapping the cloth around him in a bundle. The child had messy almost greasy black hair, his eyes were closed tight and he was shivering so much.

White bit her lip and held the child close. He was unconscious, he would catch a cold or worse out here! She looked back up at the house and her eyes narrowed into a heated glare. Reaching down to her belt, she plucked out a poke ball and tossed it into the air.

In a flash of red, a round green ameba like Pokémon appeared. Its green outer coating protected it from the cold. Its beady black eyes looking around with its red diamond mouth and yellow curl on the left side of its head. This was White's Solosis, otherwise known as Solly.

Solly gazed around at its surroundings before gazing back at White but paused when it saw the small shaking bundle in her arms. "

"Solly," White spoke, her voice cold and stern, "I need you to watch over this place for a bit okay?" she asked the Pokemon.

Solly gazed at its trainer with concern but nodded as it floated up out of sight. "Let me know if anything happens!" she said.

She looked down at the small child and she felt tears start to build in her eyes. He looked so fragile, like he would break with the slightest touch. White shook her head and took off in a sprint. She trusted her friend to watch over the house. She would be back! But right now she needed to get the little guy to a hospital!

Unknown to her, that with her running she was causing the young boy to stir.

He let out a soft groan as he opened his eyes. He blinked when he felt the fabric around him. "Warm..." He said softly, clutching to it tightly. "An' soft..." White froze in her tracks as she looked down at him.

"Oh my gosh, you're awake...?" She said softly. She frowned when she saw he was still shivering despite the warm scarf around him. Not even hesitating, she pulled off her vest, leaving her in only her white t-shirt. Since he was so tiny, the vest almost completely engulfed him in combination with the scarf, leaving only his little head peeking out.

The boy looked up at her with wide eyes. "Wh-Who are you...?" He said timidly. "Why'm I not at home...?"

White gave the boy a soft smile as she rocked him. "Shhhh, your safe." She said softly to try and calm him down.

White's smile seemed to grow when she saw his big emerald green eyes that seemed to shine. "Your safe." She repeated. She continued to walk to the hospital.

The boy looked at her nervously, he was supposed to be home waiting in the yard for messing up the chores. Yet he was warm and being held not thrown. This was confusing!

White smiled softly at the young boy. He was so cute! "My names White." She spoke softly getting his attention. "And I think a cute little boy like you needs to get warm and get those owies looked at." she explained.

Harry sniffled. "But...I...I..."

"Shhhhh..." White cooed in his ear as she rocked him gently. "Don't speak. Just rest." She spoke gently, giving him a tender gaze. He let out a soft whimper and teared up.

White's eyes widened. 'Oh dear...' She thought. 'But...He's been hurt...He could use this...'

"Go ahead." She said, tightening her scarf and vest around his tiny, frail body. "Go ahead and just let it out...Nothing will happen."

Harry tried, he tried so hard not to cry. 'Freaks were not allowed to cry' he thought but when she said it was okay, he let go. He buried his head into her chest and let out a pain filled sob.

White frowned as she held the little boy tighter. She felt her own tears start to fall as she listened to this small boy's sobs. She paused and rocked him gently as she approached the local hospital.

She waited outside in the cold just holding him. She did not care if she caught a cold. The boy needed to let this out, and she would be here for him.

She does not remember how long she stood outside the building. She brushed some of his hair away from his face wincing at the greasy feel of his hair. The boy seemed to notice as he looked up at her slowly. His emerald eyes filled with sorrow and pain that broke White's heart.

Slowly his crying lessened to that of soft sobs to finally whimpers. White smiled tenderly as she maneuvered him so she could rub his hair and back. "That help?" she asked.

Harry looked up at her his emerald eyes bloodshot and lidded with drowsiness. He nodded as he snuggled into the pretty lady.

White giggled softly as she walked into the hospital. Absentmindedly brushing his hair.

She stepped up to the front counter with a serious look on her face. The receptionist looked at her outfit and looked confused for a moment, no doubt questioning the logic of wearing something like that in this weather. White blushed.

"Uh...Don't worry about it." She said sheepishly. "Instead...Well, worry about him." She gestured to the boy. "He needs help. He's hurt."

"Too right..." The nurse said grimly. "Don't worry, ma'am. I'll have a room reserved for him right away."

"Thank you." White said gratefully. She smiled down at Harry. "Now, you're gonna have to go into the hospital room, okay?" She said gently. "I have some stuff to take care of, so I'll have to go for a bit." Really, her plan was to get the man who did this behind bars.

"N-No...Don't leave me!" He pleaded. She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll be back very, VERY soon." She assured. "While I'm gone, I'll let you hold onto my scarf and jacket. Would that make you feel better?"

Harry was still hesitant so White smiled as she plucked a poke ball after getting a small nod from the nurse. "Hey buddy." She spoke softly. She held out the red and white ball for the boy to examine it.

He seemed confused and a bit fearful on what it was. His cousin had enjoyed throwing those at him and seeing how many points he could get for hitting his eyes and mouth.

White seemed to notice his fear and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't be afraid." She spoke softly. "If you ever get scared just press this little button," she pointed at the button in the center of the ball. "A friend will come out to keep you safe."

Harry looked at her with wide eyes before looking down at the poke ball with a bit of hesitation and the most adorable look of curiosity she has ever seen. "O..okay" he spoke softly.

White smiled and tucked the ball into the little cocoon he was wrapped in. She kissed his forehead noticing finally a lightning bolt shaped scar. She held back her rising anger as she kissed his cheeks. She smiled down at his stunned face as she gave him away to the nurse who nodded at her before carrying him to the back.

The boy watched her with wide eyes as White smiled and waved at him. "I'll be back sooner than you think!" she said.

When his little head disappeared behind the doors. A scowl appeared on the young girls face as she marched out of the hospital. She was a woman on a mission, and her mission was making that adorable little boy's tormentors pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat in the hospital bed, fidgeting nervously. He looked down at the small round ball in his hands.

'She said that if I get lonely, I can call a friend out of this ball...But...How do I do that...?'

The little boy studied it closely. He looked at the middle and saw what looked like a button on it.

"What's this do...?" He asked himself. "Does it let my friend out...?"

Hopefully, he pressed it...and a flash of light occurred as it opened up.

He covered his eyes, and when he opened them, he saw what looked like a small green snake with arms and feet standing on his bed.

The little snake looked around its surroundings with her hands on her hips, then turned to the child with a raised brow.

"Snivy?" She said calmly, tilting her head.

Harry stared at the green snake and slowly waved at the grass type Pokémon. "Are…are you my friend?" he asked softly.

The grass type blinked and looked over the small boy and frowned when she noticed he was wrapped in bandages. She walked over to the little boy who flinched back. This did not stop the grass type as she approached him and stared into his emerald eyes.

She saw wonder, confusion, sadness and pain. Lots of pain in his eyes that made the grass type sad. She poked the little boys nose with her little arm and smiled at him. "Snivy!"

Harry blinked and tried to look at his nose to see her arm and the funny look he was making made the grass snake start to giggle at him.

The little Snivy crossed her arms and smirked before sitting in the boy's lap. He blinked for several moments, then smiled and began to pat the top of her head. She closed her eyes in content.

This Snivy was the daughter of Amanda, White's Serperior. White had kept her around, intending to pass her on to her child should she ever have one...

But Snivy enjoyed this boy's company. He was quiet and calm, didn't make a lot of noise. She felt like she could relax around him.

And so, she decided THIS is the boy she wanted to be her partner. She may still be young, but her mind was made up.

Harry, meanwhile, was delighted by the little Pokemon. 'It's so cool...' He thought. 'I wish I could keep it...'

Meanwhile, with White...

White stomped down the road back to Number Four Private Drive, the usual smile gone. Replaced by a deep scowl. She walked through the snow and paused as she spotted a cop car on the side of the road.

She approached the car and banged on the window, it rolled down to show an Officer Jenny clothed for the winter with a Grolith on the seat next to her.

"Can I help you mam?" she asked.

White nodded. "Yes. I need to make a case about abuse please." She said

Jenny raised a brow and looked at her partner who looked back at her just as confused. "For you ma'am?" she asked

White blinked then blushed and shook her head. "No, not me a little boy who was thrown out of his house and into the snow!"

Jenny's eyes narrowed. "That's a serious accusation. Are you sure?" White nodded.

"I saw it with my own eyes." She affirmed. "He wasn't wearing anything other than an oversized, torn-up shirt...He was freezing when I got to him." Officer Jenny's eyes narrowed.

"I see...Hop in." White climbed into the passenger seat. "Where'd you see this happen?"

"At a house called 'Number 4 Private Drive.'

"Private? You mean Privet?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Oh..." White blushed.

Jenny smiled lightly and Growlithe just chuckled at the flustered girl. They drove in silence until they pulled into the driveway of the house.

White stepped out along with Jenny and Growlithe. White looked around and spotted Solly floating down to her with a terrified angered expression.

"What did you see Solly?" she asked her Pokémon.

"Solosis, Solosis!" The Pokémon said angry.

The Growlithe started to growl and leaped over to the door and started to bark loudly at the front door.

Jennys eyes narrowed. "He only act's like this when somethings wrong." She explained to a confused White.

Suddenly the door opened wide. "SHUT UP YOU MUTT!"

Vernon's eyes widened when he saw the Growlithe he yelled at was wearing a police vest. "...I'm sorry...Carry on..."

"Oh, I plan to." Jenny replied. "Open up the door now." She said sternly.

"What? What for?!" Vernon exclaimed.

"This young lady's reported accounts of you abusing a child." Jenny gestured to White, who glared at Vernon with her hands on her hips. Solly glared at the man as well, angry.

Vernon looked at White, recognizing the clothes she was wearing.

"You're that idiot tourist that was buried in the snow!"

White's face did glow red but her glare remained. "Don't change the subject!" she shouted at the big man Solly nodding along with her trainer.

"Sir. Are you going to let us in or do we need to force our way in?" Jenny asked sternly.

Before Vernon could answered the fire type ran between his legs into the house. "Hey!"

Jenny smiled as she walked in passing the big man White right behind her. "It seems Growlithe has smelled something."

Indeed, the fire puppy did as he stood in front of a door under the stares with narrowed eyes and smoke escaping his mouth. Jenny raised an eyebrow at this while White walked over to the Pokemon and stared at the small door.

She reached out for it only for a meaty hand to grab her arm. "DON'T OPEN THAT!"

White narrowed her eyes. "Solly?" She called out.

"Solo!" The psychic type focused, and using its power, levitated Vernon into the air, away from its trainer. The obese man struggled fruitlessly to get over to the cupboard.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" He pleaded.

"There's guranteed to be incriminating evidence in there." Jenny said with narrowed eyes. Without missing a beat, she pulled it open.

Red. It almost looked like someone had splashed red paint inside this cupboard. It smelled foul and it was covered in dried blood...

White wanted to throw up.

Everyone else just stared with wide eyes at the small room in horror, Vernon was growing pale realizing he was found out.

White had covered her mouth with both hands her eyes misty, yet in the corner of the blood coated room was a small plush toy. She looked over at Solly who used her psychic powers to lift the toy over to her.

It was a small Sawbuck figure. It was the winter variation of the grass type Pokemon and it had no speck of blood or anything on it. It looked like it was freshly cleaned.

"How…I burned that…AHHHH!" Vernon screamed as he felt hot flames burning into his behind thanks to one angry Growlithe.

Jenny was giving the pained man a death glare as she reached into her pocket and pulled out some cuffs. She slapped them on the pained man and turned to Solly. "Help me get this monster into the car please."

Solly nodded before looking back at her trainer who had done nothing but stare at the plush toy before floating along with Jenny carrying the big man.

Growlithe stayed behind and watched the girl with a concerned gaze.

The puppy Pokemon approached her and began to nuzzle her leg. She slowly turned to look at the Pokemon. Then she hugged it.

"This is wrong..." She whispered softly. "This is just...so wrong..." The Growlithe let out a soft whine and licked her face. She gave it a sad smile. "You're a sweet Growlithe." She said softly, petting the top of its head. She looked at the toy sadly. "...I need to get this back to him." She decided. Growlithe let out a yip.

"All right, he's loaded up in the car." Jenny said as she walked back in. Solly followed behind and floated to her trainer.

"So? Solosolo?" The pokemon asked in concern. White smiled and patted her Pokemon's head.

"It's okay." She said gently. "I'm fine now..."

"Do you need a ride anywhere?" Jenny asked. White nodded.

"Can you take me to the hospital please? I have a kid to visit."

"Of course." White followed Jenny outside and returned Solly into her Pokeball before getting in the passenger seat, the Growlithe jumping into her lap and laid down with a content smile. White giggled lightly and patted him still holding the plush toy in hand.

Jenny just shook her head and pulled out.

"STOP THIS! HE DESERVED IT! HE IS A FREAK OF NATURE! I WAS DOING THE WORLD A FAVOR!" the roaring of the big man made the two grimace. Jenny pressed a button on the side and the back window closed making sure they won't hear him anymore.

White's eyes narrowed. 'He deserved nothing…but love and kindness.' She thought with a sad smile as she looked down at the plush.

She held it tightly. 'I'll help him all I can…' she remembered his crying and his wide emerald eyes. '…I will never see him like that again…I promise. Black, N…wherever you are…watch me…' she thought with a frown.

Meanwhile at the hospital Harry and Snivy were relaxing on the nice bed. The grass snake smiled as she snuggled into her new trainer. She had grown fond of the small boy in their short time together. He was soft spoken and really sweet and kind to her. She remembered when a few adults came in to see him that he got scared. The little Pokemon had stood up to them trying to be intimidating yet when they explained where he was and why he was here the grass snake was taken aback.

He was hurt…badly. They were here to help him. So Snivy had comforted the little boy as much as she could, try and help him with his pain, and try and express that he was safe here. The boy at first was hesitant…but he soon relaxed and now when the doctors came in he only lightly flinched.

The two where now in a bit of a daze as the little boy held her close. She smiled and closed her eyes only to open them when the door lightly opened and her mother's trainer walked into the room.

The little Snivy hopped to her feet with a smile. "Sni!" She greeted, hands on her hips. White smiled.

"Hi, Snivy." She greeted kindly, petting the Snivy's head. Snivy smiled, then made her way to her trainer.

"Vy." She said, pointing to him. White giggled.

"Looks like you two became pretty good friends, huh?" She said fondly. She looked to see that Harry was fast asleep. Smiling, she ruffled his hair...and this simple action jarred him from his slumber.

"Mmm?" He mumbled, sitting up. He looked around for a few moments...

Then he noticed White and smiled brightly.

"You came back!" he said with happiness.

White smiled brightly as she saw the pure joy radiating from the boy and walked over to him keeping her hands behind her back to hide his little surprise. "Of course I did."

"How are you feeling little guy?" she asked him softly.

Harry smiled and looked over at Snivy who smiled back before looking back at her. "I'm feeling better the…people in the white coats have helped me with my owies…" he mumbled softly.

White giggled lightly at the boy. "That's good, I have something for you." She said.

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

Harry did so and felt the bed shift lightly before feeling something soft and fluffy in his little arms and something soft and moist being pressed into his temple gently. "Open your eyes buddy." White whispered and when Harry did his expression brightened even more.

"My toy!" He cheered, hugging the plush toy tightly. Snivy approached the toy and tilted her head curiously.

"Sni?" She asked, poking it. Harry hugged her too and she shrugged and leaned in closer.

"Aww..." White cooed. "You two are adorable." Harry tilted his head and Snivy raised a brow before huffing and crossing her arms. She was NOT cute! White giggled and patted her head, and she let out a 'Humph' and turned to look at Harry, eyes closed. "Snivy's a little...prideful." She told the little boy.

"Oh..." He replied.

White grinned. "Snivy, let's get your mom out here to let her know you found your trainer."

"Vy!" Snivy said proudly.

White reached for her belt and pulled out the pokeball. "Amanda, I chose you!" she shouted as she tossed the ball into the air and in a flash of white the much larger regal Pokémon.

"Vy!" Snivy cheered and leaped at the larger snake and hugged her tight with a happy smile. Amanda smiled and wrapped her little one in her tail to hug her back.

"Sni, Sni, vy!" Snivy exclaimed pointing at the wide eyed little boy. Amanda looked over at the little boy covered in bandages then over to her trainer who had a look on her face that she did not recognize…no that's not true it was a look she had many times…when she looked at her own little one. How much did she miss after the Muk incident?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry gazed at the two Pokémon with great curiosity. The large snake had curled around the smaller snake and he could see they both were smiling happily. He felt a pain in his chest gazing at this. They were a mother and child.

He lowered his gaze missing when Snivy pointed at him excitedly. Amanda tilted her head at the small child noticing his sad look and gazed over at her trainer and was pleasantly surprised to see she had noticed.

"What's wrong buddy?" White asked noticing his sudden sad mood, running her fingers through his hair absently feeling content with holding him.

Harry looked up at her biting his lip slightly. He held onto his toy tighter as he shook his head. "It's…"

"Hmmm?" White hummed as she hugged him tighter.

He lowered his gaze and mumbled softly. "I…I want a mommy too."

White's eyes widened. "Oh...I see..." She said softly, looking at Snivy and Amanda. "A bit jealous of your new friend, huh?"

"N-No...I'm happy she has a mommy." Harry replied softly.

"And you wish you had an amazing mom like Amanda?" White asked with a smile. Harry nodded.

"Perior." Amanda replied, sticking her nose in the air smugly.

White rolled her eyes in amusement but Harry did not smile he just gazed down sadly. She frowned down at him, "Hey..."

"No one would want me."

"What?" she asked with wide eyes. How can he think that?

Harry felt his eyes water but he did not cry. "U-Uncle Vernon always told me that my mommy left me…that she hated me…that she never wanted a…freak." He whimpered in pain over his uncles words.

White's eyes widened. 'How could he say something like that to such a sweet face?' She thought, horrified. She blinked when she felt something nudge her arm, and looked down to see Amada's tail.

"Per." The grass snake said with a raised brow, urging White to do something about his emotional state. She was quick to comply, wrapping her arms tightly around the boy and holding him against her tummy.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, buddy..." She said gently, rubbing his head. "But I will tell you this...It's definitely not true."

"Th-Then who would want me...?" Harry asked timidly.

He felt a slender finger on his chin pulling his head up to stare into her eyes that shined with determination, warmth and something he had only been seen directed at Dudley

"I do." She said softly.

Harry stared up at her with wide shocked eyes. This wasn't real. He was hearing things right? She didn't just say...

"I do Harry." She repeated again seeing his disbelief on his face.

Harry could only gawk at her in shock and wonder, yet a little voice in the back of his head kept asking the same question. "W-Why?" he asked so softly as if he was on the verge to breaking.

White smiled softly. "Because...You're small. And cute. And sweet. And you need someone in your life. Someone to take care of you. To love you. To call you their..." She took a deep breath. "Their son."

"S-Son...?" Harry replied timidly. She nodded.

"That's right, Harry. Son." She ran her fingers through his hair. "And I...I'd like to call you that...If you'll let me."

"Y-You mean a m-m-mommy?" he asked softly.

White felt her face flush slightly but she kept her warm and kind smile. "Yes." She said.

Harry stared up at her in surprise for what felt like hours. White was beginning to get worried for him since he had also not blinked in a very long time. But before she could voice her concern she felt the boy bury his face into her tummy and hold her tightly.

White blinked at this and felt her tummy was starting to get wet making her frown worried. "Harry?" she asked.

"Mommy…mommy…I…I have a mommy." He cried into her tummy, with a mix of joy and pain of all the things his old family used to tell him.

White felt her heart sour as she griped him tightly yet gently in an embrace and leaned down to nuzzle her face into his hair and whispered in his ear. "That's right. Mommy's here now." She whispered.

Her heart warmed up when she said those words. They felt oh so right. He was the perfect little boy...So sweet...So innocent...So cute and cuddly...

Amanda and Snivy watched the scene before them with raised brows. They turned to look at each other with frowns.

It was like something out of a corny old movie.

But it WAS nice to see the boy happy. So they smiled regardless.

White continued to hold him tightly to herself. She gazed up at her partner and her own child with eyes filled with happy tears making the pair smiles become even more genuine. "Amanda…Snivy…meet Harry…my son." She said with such tenderness and glee.

The large snake Pokémon slithered over to the child and nuzzled her head against his side making him giggle a little. She had found a tickle spot it would seem.

The child looked over at the large snake with timid eyes, but she could see that the pain in his eyes where almost fully gone. She gave the child a smile. "Perier." She greeted the child with grace.

"Pretty." He said softly.

The large snake blinked, then smiled proudly. "Ser." She said, putting her nose in the air with a smirk.

"Vy?" Snivy asked with a tilted head.

"You're pretty too." Harry said to his new friend with a big smile.

"Vy!" Snivy said happily as she leaped from her mother into the young boy's arms making him giggle as he hugged her close as she snuggled into the small child.

White smiled down at the cute display while Amanda shakes her head at the scene. Then the door opens and the lead doctor comes in to the sight with amused eyes. "Well I guess I missed a good thing?"

White smiled at him bashfully with red cheeks. "Well?" she asked him.

The doctor told her to sit down again making her pout but she decided to lay down on the bed with him making him snuggle more into her with Snivy in his arms who at the moment was also staring up at the doctor.

The doctor smiled while Amanda rolled her eyes at her partner. "Are you going to take care of him?" he asked her.

She nodded with a determination that shined bright. "That's right! I'm his new mommy." She said cheerfully.

The doctor smiled at her in amusement. "Well that's good, but" he now grew serious. "Let me ask. Do you wish to know what we discovered fully?" he asked her.

White narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Yes...I should know this stuff." She replied. The doctor nodded.

"I see...Well then...Here's the list." She passed the list over to the filmmaker.

As White read it over, she found herself clutching it tighter with each passing second.

"How...could they...?" She breathed.

The doctor sighed softly and took a seat. "Abuse can be triggered by many reasons. No one truly understands why it happens." He explained.

White just placed the list down and clutched the child tighter making him yelp in surprise at her hold blinking up at her look. "M-mummy?" he asked softly.

White froze slightly and felt her body relax and her anger sooth away as she gazed down with sad eyes at the concern in the little boys' green eyes. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "I'm alright." She whispered to him softly.

The doctor watched with a small smile. She will be a good mother. "There is some good news."

"Which is?" she asked looking over at the doctor now.

"Almost everything listed will heal with time. He will grow with a few decent meals. The only thing that will stay I'm afraid are the scars."

White sighed sadly. "Yeah...I figured that would be the case." She replied, rubbing the boy's head gently.

"Vy." Snivy huffed, wanting to get her hands on the one that hurt her trainer.

"You're a good girl, Snivy." White said with a smile, petting the grass snake's head.

"Vy." Snivy replied, as if to say 'Of course I am.'

"There is however one thing I want to make clear." The doctor said making everyone turn to him now.

"As I said. Almost everything will heal in time, but his mental health might take longer than his physical health."

White's grip on the child tightened slightly. "What did they do?" she asked.

The man sighed softly. "Abuse can always have negative effects on the mind." He paused as he stared at the small boy for a moment then sighed and shook his head. "I think it is something we should speak in private about, but for the most part take things slow and be patient with him." He advised.

White nodded slowly. She leaned down and kissed the boy on the forehead making him smile and nuzzle into her more. She felt that warmth return and smiled lightly at the doctor. "I think we can manage that."

He nodded with a relived look and rose to his feet. "He is also allowed to go." He said with a grin. "Have a good day, Ma'am and Harry." He said and walked out the door.

White sighed and rose to her feet. She looked down at Harry, who was still happily holding Snivy. "Well, I guess it's time to give you Snivy's pokeball, since she's yours now." She said with a grin. Harry looked up at her.

"R-Really...?" He said softly.

"Vy!" Snivy said with a nod, making it very clear that she wouldn't accept anyone else as her trainer.

"See? She wants to be your friend forever." White said with a closed-eyed smile.

"S-Snivy...You really wanna stay with me...?" Harry asked softly.

"Vy!" she said poking his nose making him giggle. The Pokémon nuzzled into his cheek and leaned back with a smile. "Snivy!" she said.

White giggled and Amanda just smiled in content at her daughter. "I would say that's a yes."

Harry grew teary eyed as he hugged her tighter the Pokémon nuzzling into him. She slipped out of his hand and leaped over to the pokeball and tapped the little button and a red light beamed out and engulfed her returning her to the ball. It then flew up to Harrys hand who caught it in surprise.

"W-Where did she go?" he asked confused.

White giggled. "She just returned to her pokeball for a rest. Pokémon that are captured by trainer's rest in pokeballs to refill their energy." She explained.

"Oh." He said in understanding his eyes lighting up. He held the ball close with a small smile. "Goodnight Snivy." He said.

"Aww." White gushed at the cute display while Amanda smiled in content knowing the boy will be a great trainer for her little one. She slithered up and nuzzled the boy making him giggle at her.

He hugged the large snake's head, causing her to trill in delight. White grinned. "I'm sure you'll make tons of new Pokemon friends." She said with a wink.

"Y-You sure...?" Harry asked softly. "Snivy likes me...But will other Pokemon...?"

"I see no reason they wouldn't." White replied.

Amanda licked his cheek making him giggle and White to smile. "Amanda dose to." She reasoned.

Harry patted the large snake and said softly. "Thank you."

The large snake smiled at him and turned to her trainer with a small smirk. White sighed but smiled softly. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I look like a dork. But come on!" she lifted him up and she placed her head on top of his own. "He so widdle!" she gushed making the large snake role her eyes.

She giggled lightly and reached for her pokeball. "Return Amanda." She ordered and the large snake vanished in a flash of red light returning to the small sphere. She placed it back in her bag and smiled down at Harry. "Let's get out of this stuffy place." She said.

He nodded happily and she walked out the door and headed down to the lobby to sign him out. The nurse gushed over the small boy making him blush and hide his face in Whites arms.

White gave the nurse a grin. "Sorry, he's mine." She shrugged. The nurse giggled as White checked him out.

Soon enough, she stepped into the winter air. It was still cold, but really...she didn't mind it so much anymore. After all, she had a little teddy to keep her warm.

And said teddy's stomach began to grumble, causing him to blush as his carrier giggled.

"Hungry?" She said with a tilted head.

He nodded timidly making her smile and started to walk down the sidewalk passing by many other people and Pokémon. Some gave her a small smile other a passing glance, most woman smiled at the small child in her arms finding him adorable.

White smiled gleefully and spring in her step and a warmth in her heart that she doubts would ever go away. She had a son, a little one to call her own. Oh she had to call her parents about this! She smiled wider and continued down the road gazing at any restaurants they can stop at.

Harry for the most part was trying to take everything in. In just a few hours he had been beaten then saved, fixed his owies, made a new friend, and got a mommy. He was a tad overwhelmed but for the first time in his life he was happy.

He noticed a shop off the side and he tilted his head slightly at it. He tugged on Whites shirt making her look down at him confused. He pointed over to a spot and White turned to look and her eyes widened slightly.

It looked like an old style café with nice decorations and the signs indicating anyone is welcome to come in. She could smell the hot coco from here and it made her mouth water slightly. With new purpose she looked down at the child and asked. "You want to eat there?"

He gave a timid nod and White smiled down and kissed the top of his head making him blush yet smile slightly. "Let's go then." She said joyfully and walked over to the small café.

Harry clapped his hands together happily, making her giggle as she entered the building.

"Hello there!" A man greeted cheerfully at the front desk. "Just take a seat and a waiter'll be over soon!"

"Great! Thank you!" White replied with a wave before sitting down in one chair, placing Harry in the one opposite of her.

Harry looked around with wide eyes at the inside of the store. It was filled with little cut outs of different Pokémon from all over the world. He gazed over at an owl carved from a green paper and tilted his head lightly at it.

White watched with a tender smile and loving eyes. He looked so adorable just looking at everything in the small Café. Tearing her eyes away she gazed around as well and had to admit it was very cozy. The room walls painted a nice rustic red making you feel warm and cozy, the soft music being played also was nice, relaxing you. This was nice.

Then the waiter came and he was dressed as a butler but he held a charming smile and bowed to White and Harry making the former blush lightly. "Good evening. My name is Ankh and I will be your waiter. What will you have to drink?" he asked them.

"I'll just have some water, and uh...An apple juice for the little guy if you have it." White requested with a smile. The waiter nodded his head.

"Of course, m'lady. Right away." He said with a small bow before turning and walking away. White smiled slightly.

'I love these kinds of cafes.' she thought to herself.

Harry looked after the man and tilted his head adorably. He looked back over at White. "M-Mommy?" he asked.

White blinked with a warm smile feeling that same warmth run through her. Never going to tire of that! She turned to him with a smile. "Yes buddy?"

"Why was he dressed like that?" he asked her.

She giggled at him. "It's part of the job. They have to dress up as servants for the customers." She explained.

Harry nodded slowly his eyes narrowing slightly at that before looking back at her. "Should I were one too?"

White's lips briefly formed into a frown before twitching back up. 'Should have known he'd think that...' She thought. "No, little buddy." She replied. "You'll never be a servant."

"Oh...But...I wanna help like one...So...Is that okay?" The young woman giggled.

"Sure. It's always good to help others." She reached into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out Amanda's pokeball. "Do you wanna let Snivy out? They allow Pokemon in here. Let's treat our Pokemon to some food too."

"R-Really?! I can let her out in here?!" Harry asked excitedly, eliciting a giggle from White.

"Totally! Other people have their Pokemon out after all."

It was true. Other people within the café where dining with their Pokémon or relaxing. So Harry reached down and pulled out the little red and white ball and pressed the center button allowing the ball to grow in his hands making him gasp.

White giggled and tossed her ball into the air and it opened with a pop as a flash of light shined down in the shape of a large snake. When the light dimmed Amanda stood tall and elegant gazing around before smiling lightly at the little boy before giving her partner a raised eyebrow as if asking 'What's going on?'

White smiled and turned her head back to the boy, so Amanda did the same and watched as the little boy used all his strength and tossed the ball into the air like his mommy did. The ball opened and like the other a light shined down onto the table. When it dimmed Snivy stood there her eyes closed for a moment before shaking herself awake to chase away the stiffness. "Vy?" she asked looking around before looking back at her trainer with confusion as he caught the ball in his hands.

"So cute." White said under her breath, Amanda just rolled her eyes at the new mother and smiled at the duo. White cleared her throat. "We are in a café and we thought you two could get some food too." She said.

"Ser." She nodded and gave her daughter a look making the small grass snake huff and cross her arms in a pout. "Ser!" she said again more forcefully.

"Vy Snivy." The little Pokémon replied softly a look of embarrassment appearing on her face.

Harry blinked confused and lost on what they are saying. His mommy though was giggling at the display. "Mommy. What are they doing?" he asked innocently.

White giggled. "Oh, just a little...mother-daughter disagreement. Kids don't always agree with what their parents have to say." Amanda nodded her head in agreement, giving her daughter an accusatory glance. Snivy pouted. Harry petted her head.

"I think mommies are right a lot of the time..." He said softly. "They wanna make you happy..." Amanda looked at Snivy triumphantly. The little grass snake just stuck her nose in the air.

"Perior..." Amanda grumbled under her breath. White knew for a fact that she had just called her daughter a brat. The two of them had a very strange relationship. They loved each other, but they gave each other a lot of trouble.

'I'm glad my Harry's such a sweetie.' she thought to herself.

The waiter returned with their drinks smiling wider at the two Pokémon that now greeted them. "Ah two more guests' I see" he bowed to them.

"Ser" Amanda nodded as if telling him to rise, her smile although told her she liked it.

The waiter did so. "Are menu option is right there" he pointed over to the black board at the front of the store where many items where listed. "Just name what you want and it will be out fresh and ready to go." He explained.

White nodded as she hummed in thought reading done the list of things. 'They all sound so yummy!' she thought with a smile however it was soon wiped off when she saw the little boy frown. "Harry?" He blinked and looked over at her with wide eyes seeing her concerned ones he lowered his gaze embarrassed and shamed. Her frowned depend as she reached over and cupped his cheek gently rubbing her thumb on it. "What's wrong?"

Harry mumbled something before taking a breath and looking up at her shame in his eyes. "I-I can't read…or see that…" he mumbled sadly.

White's smile faded as she came to a realization. 'Oh...He can't read yet...I'll have to help him with that...' She thought. She turned to the waiter.

"Might I recommend the special for the little one?" The man suggested. White tilted her head.

"The special? What's that?" She asked.

He smiled, "Well, it's our own Pokémon shaped nuggets. Specially made in house, kids love them mostly." He said.

White nodded and turned to Harry, "You want some of that Harry?" she asked.

He looked at her a tad timidly not used to be asked if he wanted food. He nodded slowly, it did sound good. White smiled at that and turned to the waiter. "He'll have some then."

The waiter wrote the order down and turned to her, "And for the ladies?" he asked with a charming smile.

She looked over her menu. "Hmm...I'll have the steak, and..." She turned to the two grass snake Pokemon. Amanda and Snivy both asked for the same thing: Poffins.

Amanda wanted bitter poffins, while Snivy wanted sour.

After placing their orders, the waiter walked off to give them. White smiled at Harry.

"So, I guess this is your first time in a restaraunt, huh?"

Harry nodded slowly taking a small sip of his apple juice. "Y-Yeah. I…I wasn't allowed out of the house much…" he confessed.

White frowned softly at that. "I'm sorry." She said sincerely. Snivy frowned as well and nuzzled her trainer getting in his lap making him smile lightly at her.

Harry started to pet her head as he continued to ramble. "I only used to have bread…that was my weekly fill…and uncle Vernon would make me cook all the food…and sometimes go get it myself…the bags were always heavy…" he muttered.

Snivy's eyes narrowed at this. "Vyyy..." She growled, wanting to do some serious bodily harm to her new trainer's old family. White smiled.

"It's okay now, Harry. You never have to worry about that again. Not while I'm around." She giggled. "And Snivy won't let him hurt you anymore either!"

"Vy!" The grass snake said in affirmation, eyes still narrowed and hands on her hips. If anyone came at her human, she'd give them a taste of her best vine whip!

"Perior." Amanda chipped in, adding in the fact that she'd also contribute to the destruction of anyone who tried to harm the boy.

Harry gave a small shy grin at that and hugged the Pokémon close to himself, feeling very warm and happy.

White watched him with a content gaze, she knew he was hurt mentally and it will take time and effort to heal. But right now, seeing him smiling made her believe it might just be alright.

As the food was brought out and he gazed down at the Pikachu shaped nuggets with a sparkling gaze it warmed her heart and made her truly believe that he will heal fully and become something amazing, something grand…but for now she was content at him being her little baby boy. No rushing, she liked holding him in her arms, it gave her such a warm feeling.

She gazed up to see the boy giving her a smile and she smiled back just as warmly. Yeah…she knew she loved him already, and she was perfectly okay with that.


End file.
